True Colors
by Tchaifoxky
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is new at Shikon High, a school for humans, mikos, and demons. Now, that would seem pretty amazing to most people, but with a past like Kagome's it's the last thing you would want to see. Not only that but will she be able to show her true self, or will she hide it for the rest of her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome Higurashi is new at Shikon High, a school for humans, mikos, and demons. Now, that would seem pretty amazing to most people, but with a past like Kagome's it's the last thing you would want to see. Not only that but will she be able to show her true self, or will she hide it for the rest of her life?** rated PG-13 for slightly verbal language

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

 _ **True Colors**_

Chapter 1

Beep-beep! Beep-beep! Beep-beep! A hand protruded from under a cherry-blossom patterned quilt and pressed the button on the green alarm-clock. Then a head popped out. Finally, Kagome Higurashi got out of bed. Kagome is a pretty girl. She has chocolate colored eyes that are filled with life, but also sadness. Her light pink lips were full, and her ebony hair fell past her shoulders in waves. She is what most people would call, breathtakingly beautiful.

"Kagome, time to get up! You have to leave here in 15 minutes! I know you don't want to be late for your first day of school!" her mother called. "I'm up! And how would you know if I want to be late or not!" she yelled, then she dropped her voice, "honestly, she transfers me in the middle of the school year to a school of demons, knowing my past and expects me to enjoy it!" She couldn't ever get that image out of her head, that terrible day. The day where all of her suffering began. She could never make friends because of that day. She could never focus enough to try, it just haunted her wherever and whenever. It was all she could dream about.

"Kagome! Hurry up!" her little brother Souta called, pulling her out of her thoughts and reveries. She hurriedly pulled on a cute, but modest dress, that went down to her knees, with sleeves that went down to her elbows. The dress had a golden design on it, she put a black belt around her waist, and for shoes she decided to wear her white knee almost knee high boots that went almost to the knee. She hurriedly rushed downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast on her way through to the door.

Once outside she grabbed her pink bike (you know like the one she uses in the show). By the time she was 5 minutes away, she realized that a)she didn't know where she was (due to the fact that she just moved to Tokyo) and b)she didn't even know where the school was.

She found a bench and decided to sit down and try to figure out what to do. Then a girl came running by. She looked at Kagome, and slowed down.

"Hey, are you lost?" she asked. "yeah, I am I can't seem to find where Shikon High is." "Shikon High!" the girl exclaimed excitedly. "Well, you're lucky that I stopped by, because that's is where I am going right now! Come with me."

Kagome got up, grabbed her bike, hopped on and the two girls sped away. After about 2 minutes they reached the school's iron gates. The building was huge, majestic, and clearly very old. The girl, whom Kagome had found out that her name was Sango led her to the office to get her schedule and locker number and combination. Sango grabbed it and looked at it. "Hey, you have all the same classes as me and my two friends! Yay! This is going to be so much fun!" The girl was so full of happy energy, Kagome could see it radiating off of her. But then again, she could see everyone's emotions. She was a miko after all. She tried to hide it as much as possible, which although took a toll on her body, it was worth it. She couldn't repeat those events that had happened to her.

Sango grabbed her hand, pulling her out of her reverie, and started to drag her to her locker. They started rushing around the halls to try to find it, when Kagome was bumped into, knocking her to the ground. "Hey, watch where you're going wench!" a voice growled. Kagome had to check herself from getting angry. 'No emotions, no emotions, no emotions...' she kept repeating in her head. "Inuyasha that's mean, you were the one who bumped into her, you should be apologizing to her, not yelling at her!" Sango yelled. "Yes, Inuyasha, you should apologize to this beautiful young maiden here." another male voice agreed. "Don't get me started on you Miroku or I'll..." All of a sudden Miroku went up to Kagome, grabbed her hands and said, "Dear lady, will you give me the honor of..." BAM! Both Sango and Inuyasha banged him on the head, poor (well almost poor) Miroku fell to the floor barely conscious.

Kagome didn't show any signs of emotion. 'What's with this wench? Why isn't she showing any emotion? Don't tell me that she is...' Inuyasha shuddered at the thought. "Yo, wench..." "I'll have you know that I'm not a wench, demon" she said it so coldly, as if she hated the thought of him being one, even if he was just a half-demon. "What's that supposed to mean!" he blew up. He was quite sore about the whole demon subject, and what made him feel most protected was by yelling. It looked like Kagome was about to say something when she quickly shut her mouth, the look of coldness and hate ceased to be in her eyes, now all that was left was emptiness. Before Inuyasha could contemplate the manner, the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome Higurashi is new at Shikon High, a school for humans, mikos, and demons. Now, that would seem pretty amazing to most people, but with a past like Kagome's it's the last thing you would want to see. Not only that but will she be able to show her true self, or will she hide it for the rest of her life?** rated PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

 _ **True Colors**_

Chapter 2

regular view

Math, English, literature, and finally lunch. Kagome was walking down the hall towards the cafeteria alone. Sango had to look up something in the library, Miroku had to go to detention (he was being a pervert), and Inuyasha had to go to the Principle Kaede's office for talking back to a teacher, then he swore at the teacher.

All of a sudden out of nowhere a hand pinned her by the throat to the wall, preventing her from screaming. When she looked up, she saw a handsome yet scary face surrounded by dark wavy hair. His red eyes glinted maliciously. His eyes started to glow and she was paralyzed.

* * *

Kagome's view

"Why hello there, you must be new here." he said, his voice sounded almost snake-like. "My names Naraku Akuma," with that he trailed his finger down my face. 'What are you doing?!' I she tried to scream, but I couldn't say anything. I tried to squirm, but I couldn't move at all He was scaring me. He then started to kiss all over my neck. 'STOP! Please stop!' "stop," I was barely a whisper, but that was all I got out. Then all of a sudden, I lost my control. she was so scared, she started to feel my miko powers activating. 'No, I will not let these powers out' I was able to get it to stop, but it took a toll on me. I almost blacked out when I heard someone bark, "Naraku!"

* * *

At first when I came around the corner and saw Naraku leaning against the wall with someone, well let's just say, I was disgusted. Then I heard a small pleading whisper, saying "stop" I recognized that voice, it was Kagome's! 'That bastard, how dare he harass her' "Naraku!" I yelled, "Put her down and leave her alone!" With that Naraku immediately dropped her. 'Good thing I'm popular around here and have a lot of friends, if I wasn't he probably wouldn't listen.' Naraku turned and glared at me. He glanced back at Kagome and said, "I'll be back for you. Don't worry." With that, he prowled off.

* * *

regular view

Kagome was on the floor, the mysterious guy walked up to her seeing that she was shaking like a leaf, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She immediately tensed up. She started to feel her miko powers coming and immediately suppressed them, causing her to cough up blood. "I have to get you to..." "No, I'm fine, thank you." She tried to get up, but failed.

"Ok, I won't take you to the nurse's, but I'll help you get to lunch." With that, the mysterious guy picked her up bridal style and carried her outside. All of the girls were glaring at Kagome, and whispering amongst themselves. They were saying things like: "What is that girl doing with MY boy!" "Who said it was YOUR boy, he's mine." "Whatever girls, but who does she think she is!" "I hate her!" yada yada yada, you get the point.

Kagome was so weak, she couldn't even raise her head, so instead she let it rest on his chest. The boy smiled to himself. 'Maybe this girl can get me over her,' he thought. He started to walk towards the cherry tree that him and his friends always sat at.

As soon as Sango and Miroku saw Inuyasha carrying Kagome, they rushed over to the two. "Inuyasha! What happened!" Sango worriedly and panickly **(I'm sorry if that's not a word)** asked. "Yeah," Miroku added, "Kagome looks really pale and shakey." "It was that Naraku. He was harassing Kagome." he growled. 'That's odd,' thought Kagome, 'why is a demon protecting me? And the other two?'

"Hey Inuyasha, can I speak with you for a second?" Miroku asked, the look in his eyes showed that although it sounded like a question, it was an order. "Sure," Inuyasha walked over to the cherry tree, set Kagome down and walked back over to Miroku. Sango went over to try to detraumatize Kagome.

Once Sango was out of hearing, Miroku asked, "So Inuyasha, why are you all of a sudden so protective of Kagome? I mean weren't you pissed at her just to classes ago?" Inuyasha turned bright red and started to sputter, "I-I'm not being protective of Kagome! I-I just think that Naraku shouldn't touch her that's all!" "But Inuyasha, when Naraku does that with other girls you don't care, why the change now?" Inuyasha knowing he was defeated sighed. "I was just thinking; there has to be a reason why Kagome is afraid of demons. I mean, what is in her past that makes her afraid of demons?" Miroku pondered this, he had a confused look on his face, "But doesn't she know that not all demons are bad?" "I thought about this myself Miroku, I came to the conclusion that the reason she doesn't know this is because those might have been the only demons she ever knew." "Hmmm, good point. Now we should probably go to those two, we all know that Sango is NOT a nurse." The two shivered of that past memory when Sango tried to heal Miroku's injured arm with a knife.

Little did the four know, that there were two figures in the shadows watching the group "Did you see that Kanna?" "Yes, she will not want to know that Inuyasha is carrying another girl around." "Yes, I agree, they seemed a little too close. Let's go get this information to her."

 **Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After lunch (Kagome being fully recovered from the harassment) the group went to their next class, gym. The girls went into the changing room. Their gym uniform was a pair of short black shorts, and the t-shirt was a light blue patterned with green vines. The shirt fit their curves perfectly which bothered Kagome a little bit; she wasn't really the type to show her figure. "Wow Kagome! That outfit looks great on you! You have a really great body! I mean look at your slim build, and your toned arms and legs! I wish I looked as good as you." This caused her to blush, "But you do look as good as me Sango." "Thanks, I hope so, now we should probably get to class before Coach Kaede comes in here." " _Coach_ Kaede? I thought she was the Principle?" "Yeah she is, but she also is the teacher for fun. She also knows the most about training people to be monks, demons slayers, demons, and mikos." 'Uh oh,' Kagome thought. "But we also have regular games like volleyball, and dodge ball and stuff too. Come on! Let's go have some fun!" She rushed out. "Yeah, so much fun," Kagome mumbled.

When Kagome walked out, the first thing she saw was Inuyasha, he was wearing a dark red muscle shirt that showed off his handsome toned arms and abs, 'Wait beautiful?! NO! He is not handsome!' He also had on black basketball shorts. His silver hair flowed freely down his back, and then she saw that his golden eyes were staring at him, a small smile on his face. She blushed a deep red. Inuyasha and Miroku started to walk towards the two girls.

"Wow Kagome and Sango, you two girls have such great bodies! Would…" "Don't even think about it Miroku," Sango's face looked like a strawberry lollipop from that compliment.

A whistle blew getting everyone's attention, "Alright class, today we are going to practice with weapons today." Coach Kaede said. Kagome inwardly groaned. 'Now I'm going to have to hold back my miko powers again. "So, to my understanding, we have one student who needs to find their own weapon. Miss Kagome Higurashi? Can you please step forward?" Kagome started to feel light-headed from fear. She stepped forward. Kaede first gave her a huge boomerang; she ended up almost falling backwards from the weight. Next she was given a katana, that didn't end too well either, weapon after weapon failed until there was only one weapon left.

Now Kagome really felt like she was going to faint. She picked up the bow and one arrow. She strung it **(I'm sorry if the terms or anything is wrong with my description in archery, I am not an archer, just a horseback rider)** and then aimed it at the target. It took everything Kagome had to keep the arrow from becoming a sacred arrow. WHOOSH! THWACK! The arrow hit perfectly in the center. "Hey! Did you see that!" "Yeah, I bet she already knew what weapon she should choose, she wanted to be in the spotlight longer."

Even Coach Kaede was looking at her oddly. "Alright everyone, now that Kagome has chosen her weapon, let's all start practicing."

At the end of gym class Kagome rushed out of the gym. Little did she know that someone was following her.

 **Please review and check out my poll :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome rushed out of the gym at the start of free period. She rushed out of the school building, and into the forest behind the school. As soon as she got far enough into the woods, she started to cough up more blood; her face was as white as a sheet of paper. Her eyesight started to get fuzzy, her head was spinning. She leaned against a tree for support. Her breathing was labored and heavy. Little did she know that a certain silver-haired, golden eyed half-demon was watching her.

Finally her coughs subsided, her face became less pale, her eyesight cleared, her head stopped spinning, and her breathing became lighter and steadier. She sat down on the ground, and started to cry. "Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" Kagome whispered. But she knew why. An image flashed in her head of her playing with her bow and arrow. A man was standing behind her, then another image of a flash of pink light striking that same man. These images caused her to curl up in a ball and cry harder.

When her teas subsided, she stood up and walked out of the forest. The half-demon still undetected. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. He stepped out of his hiding place. "Yeah? Kagome, are you alright?" "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" "You know, you don't have to lie to me, I saw you." For a brief second, fear flashed across her eyes. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Inuyasha could smell her fear, and could tell she was lying, but why? "Ok, we should be getting back; free period should be ending soon." He held out his hand and she looked at him suspiciously, but eventually took it.

"Hey Kikyo, guess what we saw today?" Two figures emerged from the shadows. "What did you see Kagura?" "Me and Kanna saw Inuyasha carrying a girl, who was not you. Did he dump you for her?" Kikyo became lost in thought, "Ummm, yeah, sure." "Wow, she's taking it pretty badly. She never spaces out like that." Kanna whispered to Kagura. "Yeah, you know what Kanna? I think we're going to have to teach this girl a lesson." "Wouldn't that be a little desperate?" "Desperate times calls for desperate measures."

"So Miroku, where do you think Inuyasha and Kagome went?" Sango asked. "I don't know my dear, I hope that nothing has happened to them, " Sango felt something, and it was not pleasant, "PERVERT!" She pounded him hard into the ground. "It's the hand Sango, I swear! It's cursed!" "Save it monk. What happened to those vows of chastity?" Miroku sighed, "Being a monk is harder than I thought."

Sango then hit Miroku, "Hey Miroku, look over there! There they are!" As soon as the two got over to Miroku and Sango, Sango bombarded them with questions, "Where were you two? We're supposed to meet each other here or did you forget? Were you two doing something? Were you planning on pulling a prank on us or something?" Unlike Miroku, s he was so busy asking questions that she did not notice Kagome shooting a glare at Inuyasha as if to say, 'Not a word about this to the others got it? If you say anything, I will cut off your tongue, gouge out your eyes, shred up your ears, castrate you, strangle you partially, and then shoot you with an arrow.' Inuyasha gulped. Miroku glanced at the two suspiciously.

"So guys what should we do for the five minutes that we have left of our free period?" Kagome said sweetly as though she had not just threatened Inuyasha with her eyes. 'Man, how does the woman do that? She threatens me with torture yet she can still pull of that look and voice? But man she is cute- wait! WHAT! She's not cute!' Inuyasha thought, while turning as red as a strawberry lollipop.

"Oh, look who it is? The _half_ -demon, the fake monk, and the wannabe demon slayer," a huge purple demon with a big mouth, large horns, and sharp teeth came up to the group. "What do you want Goshinki?" The demon gave malicious smile, sending shivers down Kagome's back. "I just came to see the new girl." A fist came out of what seems like nowhere and punched him in the face. Kagome then came face to face with a guy, whom she had never even seen before, and he was holding her hands.

"Do not worry, dear Kagome, for I, Koga Wolf, am claiming you as my woman, and I will protect you." "Ummm, uh." "Oh it's ok Kagome, I know that you are so honored by proposal that you just can't put it into words." "Listen here you scrawny wolf, Kagome is not your woman." "You're just jealous mutt face." "Why you…" "I'll see you around Kagome." With a wink, Koga sped off.

"Why that no good, cowardly piece of…" "Now Inuyasha, you should really start controlling your temper, you know violence is never the answer to your problems." "Oh really Miroku? Let's try that little theory of yours out!" With that Inuyasha started to chase Miroku all around the courtyard.

"So Kagome, there's going to be a sleepover at Inuyasha's place tonight, will you come?" "Sure, if it's ok with Inuyasha, don't worry it is. You are our friend you know." "Great, then I'll come." Then the bell rang signaling the end of free period.

 _ **After School**_

"So Kagome, did you call your mom yet?" "Yeah, she said it was alright," she started to turn red, "and she said as long as I… you know what, never mind. She said it was ok." "Great, let's go shopping for a swimsuit, we'll meet up with the boys later." "Ok, let's go!" The two girls got into Sango's red convertible.

"So, let's see, the pink or the black?" Sango held up two swimsuits. "How about this one for you?" Kagome held up a black one piece swimsuit, with slits on the side, and a pink bow on the front. (like a sailor moon bow) "Oooohhhh! I love it! Mind if I go try it on?" She took the swimsuit, and ran into the changing rooms.

Kagome spotted a pair of green board shorts with a sakura flower on the hip. She then found a matching white bikini top decorated in sakura flowers (a little bit more modest though) When Sango got out of the changing rooms with the swimsuit on (not her normal clothes) Kagome showed her the swimsuit she found. "Oooh Kagome, that swimsuit is totally you." "You really think so?" "Yes of course, now go try it on." That was when Kagome remembered something. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, do I have to try on the swimsuit." "Of course you do Kagome, now go in there and get that swimsuit on."

Kagome took as long as she could, finally she knew she couldn't put it off anymore. She slightly opened the door, and stuck out a hand to gesture her to come in. The sight that greeted Sango completely shocked her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sango couldn't believe what she was seeing. Kagome's back, shoulders, even some of her arm was covered in scars, and her legs were covered with burns. After the shock of the burns and scars though, she could see that Kagome really did look amazing in her swimsuit. "Wow Kagome! You look amazing!" Kagome who was turned away from Sango jumped and looked at her. The expression on her face was surprise, she clearly was expecting to see Sango shriek and back away from her. Kagome then dropped her head to look at the floor "You really think so Sango?" she asked timidly. "Of course Kagome, I mean look at your great body! Now hurry up and get your regular clothes back on so we can buy them and then get to Inuyasha's place. He is quite impatient you know." "Oh I know. He couldn't wait for the life of him." With that Sango walked out of the room, waiting for Kagome to get her regular clothes on.

 _ **Inuyasha's place**_

"Grrr, where is Kagome and Sango?!" Inuyasha impatiently growled. "Oh give it a rest Inuyasha, that's the third time you've asked in the past minute. And it's not even 3:45 yet, they have one minute to get here." The two boys were just waiting in one of many living rooms each with a soda. Miroku was reading his favorite magazine, let's just say that that was because it had a lot of ladies in swimsuits.

Ding dong! The door bell rang. "See that's them right here." Inuyasha got up and ran to the door. He opened it to see the two girls standing there each holding one bag full of clothes and who knows what. "You guys are 1 minute late, you know that!" Inuyasha yelled "Oh yeah, being 1 minute late is really going to change everything!" Kagome said sarcastically. Then she saw the "house" for the first time, really it was more of a mansion. "Wow! Inuyasha you live here! Look at it! I mean, it's amazing!" Inuyasha started to blush. "Anyways, come on Kagome let's go change." "But, but Sango…" "I know, but come on it'll be fine." Sango ushered Kagome to a bathroom.

Sango ran back to the boys, "Ok guys, so I saw Kagome, and you know how we always wondered why Kagome never shows much skin? How we wondered why she always wears longer sleeves and knee high boots and socks?" The two boys nodded. "Well that's because she has scars all down her back and arms, and burns on her legs. She's very conscious about those, so don't say anything. Got it? Okay I have to get back to Kagome." She rushed back to the bathroom leaving behind two half thoughtful and half confused boys.

A few minutes later they saw Sango pushing a very timid Kagome. At first the scars and burns did surprise Inuyasha, but he thought he thought she looked amazing. "Wow Kagome! You are just to die for!" Miroku complimented, "And you look like an angel my dear Sango, although, did you have to choose a one-piece?" "Wow Kagome, you look, well you look…" Kagome giggled at his awestruck face. But she was also shocked. They didn't care about her scars or burns. They thought she looked amazing! She felt a huge weight being lifted off her heart.

"Ok guys, let's go swim!" Sango shouted happily, making poor Inuyasha have to cover up his ears. The group bustled out to the pool which was set up to look like a mini paradise. The whole pool area was about the size of half of a football field. Sango went over to Kagome and pulled her away from the boys and whispered in her ear. Kagome looked at Sango, shocked, and shook her head. "Come on, pleeeeeaaaaase Kagome?" Kagome pondered for a bit and then nodded her head.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, she then started to walk seductively over to him. Inuyasha just stared at her. When she got to him she leaned up close to Inuyasha and then whispered into his ear, "I win," with that she pushed him into the pool with a large splash.

When Inuyasha resurfaced he smirked, "your next girl." With that he pulled himself out of the pool. If it was possible he looked even cuter with his wet hair clinging to his back, with droplets of water glistening on his muscular arms, abs, and chest. His swim shorts were blood red with a golden slash marks on one leg. **(Kind of like the iron reaver soul stealer marks in the anime)** He then started to chase her around the pool. He was surprised at her speed, but she was no match for his half-demon speed, so he went a little slower than normal (I mean he couldn't make it too easy for him, he wanted to make the fun last).

Kagome skidded behind Miroku, and then keep on running, Inuyasha bowled into him making both boys fall into the pool. Sango and Kagome started to laugh again, and high-fiving each other. Inuyasha got out again and caught up Kagome in a bridal-style hold. He then leaned her over towards the pool, she caught his neck and held tightly, determined not to fall. Then Inuyasha jumped into the pool. Miroku grabbed Sango's waist and pulled her into the pool as well. All the teens started to splash each other, all smiling and laughing.

Then Kagome remembered a memory, something which she would much like to forget.

 _ **Memory**_

" _Hey guys! Let's see how long she can stay down under water!" "Yeah great idea! You're a genius Onigumo." "Of course I am. Now let's do it." A fish demon then grabbed onto the poor unsuspecting and dragged her under water. She squirmed and writhed, trying to get out of his grip, she tried as hard as she could, but he wouldn't let go. Desperation grabbed her heart and soul, she felt so helpless and scared. And then darkness_

 _ **Back to Present**_

"Hey Kagome! Are you okay, speak to me! Kagome!" Inuyasha was shaking the pale Kagome, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Huh, oh, sorry about that guys." All of them were looking worriedly at her. "Are you okay Kagome?" Sango asked. "Yeah, all of a sudden you totally were out of it, and you got really pale. Maybe you should go lay down with…" Sango hit him on the head, "You lecher! Get your mind out of the gutter and be serious for once, this is serious." "How about we all go dry off and get something to eat?" Inuyasha offered. They all agreed.

After they all dried off and changed they started to make dinner. While making some frozen pizza, Kagome asked, "Sorry guys." "Don't worry about it Kagome." Inuyasha reassured her. "ok, oh by the way, not like it's any of my business, but where are your parents?" "Hmmm, oh they are on a business trip right now with my older half-brother Sesshomaru." "Do you miss them?" "Yes, well my parents, good riddance in terms of Sesshomaru."

"Okay guys, pizza time!" They all hustled to the table. After dinner Sango asked what they should do, "How about we play truth or dare?" Kagome offered. They all agreed. Kagome was told to spin a bottle to see who she should ask, hers landed on Sango, but she couldn't think of anything so she decided to save hers for later. Next it was Miroku's turn, he spun and it landed on Inuyasha, "Okay Inuyasha, truth or dare." "Hmmm, dare!" "Okay, I dare you to let Kagome play with your hair as much as she wants."

Kagome excitedly got up and ran over to Inuyasha, she had wanted to do this for so long (she also wanted to touch his ears as well but maybe another time. She sat down behind him and started to softly play with his hair. Her touch was surprisingly soft, and it didn't hurt like it normally did with other people. Normal people would pull his hair, the only person with a touch this soft was his mother. Sadly for him Kagome stopped and moved to sit next to him.

They spun the bottle again and it went to Inuyasha, then again and it landed on Miroku. "Okay Miroku, truth or dare?" "This is probably bad that I'm going to say this, but I'm choosing dare." Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear. He loved the tingling sensation it gave him. "Okay Miroku I dare you to sing as 'Barbie' in the song 'Barbie Girl'" "And Sango, I've figured out your dare to, you are going to be 'Ken' and sing with Miroku." Sango scowled at Kagome. She stood up with Miroku, and walked into the center of the room, Inuyasha pulled out his phone and got the music:

" _Hiya Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you want to go for a ride?  
Sure Ken.  
Jump in. _with that he picked her up

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._ Miroku's eyes sparkled at that one. She glared at him. _  
Imagination, life is your creation._

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation._

 _I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly.  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamor in pink,  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky._ He winked at her. She blused _  
You can touch,  
you can play,  
if you say "I'm always yours"_

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation._

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)_

 _Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

 _You can touch,  
you can play,  
If you say "I'm always yours"  
You can touch,  
you can play,  
If you say "I'm always yours"_

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)_

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation._

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation._

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)_

 _Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we are just getting started.  
Oh, I love you Ken."_

With that Miroku kissed Sango full on the lips. Her eyes grew wide with surprise, then slowly she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. Inuasha and Kagome smiled at each other. Did they dare? Hmmm, YES! They applauded. The two love birds stopped kissing, surprised, as if they had forgotten that they were not the only ones in the room.

"Okay, I think that that's enough with Truth or Dare." Kagome said, "I'm ready for a movie, what about you?" "Hey! You can't do that!" Sango objected, "Oh well, why not watch a movie?" Miroku asked. "You traitor, don't you want to get back at Kagome?" "Not right now, we can always get our revenge later." Sango paused for a moment, "You're right Miroku."

"They ended up watching a horror movie. Sango and Miroku sat on one love seat, while Inuyasha and Kagome sat on another. Multiple times Kagome unknowingly dug her face into his chest. He didn't have a problem with that though, his face was a little tinged, but the lights were off so nobody noticed. His arm was around Kagome. Miroku and Sango were cuddling close together. Her face was on his shoulder most of the time. Miroku looked elated.

After the movie was over Miroku and Inuyasha went down on the floor while the girls slept on the love seats. They all quickly fell asleep.

Inuyasha was awoken in the middle of the night to whimpers. He couldn't tell where they were coming from, he eventually found the source, Kagome. She was curled up into a tight ball, she looked so small, scared, and helpless. She woke in start, silently screaming. Inuyasha then hugged her, trying to calm her. She started to cry into his chest.

As if on instinct, he shifted her to her have her lay in his lap, her face still on his chest. He started to stroke her silky black hair. He kissed her on the head, taking in her beautiful sakura and vanilla smelling hair. Soon, her shaky breathing slowed and deepened. 'What could have happened to her that is torturing her like this?' Inuyasha thought before he too fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kagome woke up in the morning to find someone's clawed hands around her waist, and someone's head on her shoulder. She slightly twisted around to see it was Inuyasha. She tried to get out of his hold, but he just held on tighter. Then she saw his ears. 'Well, he's sleeping, so maybe he won't notice.' She thought. She started to rub them softly, going in slowly in circles. She giggled softly when she heard a deep rumble come from him. 'He's exactly like a little puppy beneath that tough exterior of his.' She thought.

Inuyasha awoke to someone trying to get out of his hold. He realized that he was still holding onto Kagome. He decided to just pretend to sleep for a little bit longer. Then he felt someone gently rubbing his ears. Normally he would get extremely pissed at it, but her touch was so soothing and gentle. He like it, a lot. He wished he could just stay there forever, but she stopped. He opened his eyes to look at her. "Why'd you stop?" he asked her. Her face started to turn red. "You mean that you-you were awake this whole time!" "Yeah." Her faced turned even redder, now she was starting to look like a raspberry lollipop. "You didn't answer my question by the way Kags. Why did you stop?" "Well, umm, you see, I ummm, well I thought that you might not like that." "Oh well…"

"So how are you two lovebirds doing this morning?" Miroku asked a big smirk on his face, and a big red hand print. The two 'lovebirds' started to squirm, Inuyasha immediately let go of Kagome, while she immediately got out of his lap. Sango went over to the group, "I knew you two were perfect for each other. Well we'll leave you two alone, we'll go and make breakfast."

When Sango and Miroku were far enough away to even evade Inuyasha's demon enhanced hearing Sango asked, "Do you think Kagome can be the key to Inuyasha forgetting Kikyo?" "Probably, I mean remember the day before Kagome came to our school? All he was doing was moping around; he was practically lifeless since Kikyo broke up with him. Now look at him, he's fine now." "Yeah, I do hope that those two get together, they are perfect for each other. " "Let's just hope that Inuyasha doesn't act like an idiot, and that he eventually learns his feelings."

"So Inuyasha, I was wondering, may I look around the house?" "Yeah go ahead." "Thank you." She left to go search around, she didn't notice that Inuyasha was trailing her. Kagome then found a room that interested her. It was filled with musical instruments. A large piano was in the center of the room.

It had been a while since she had played. She had taught herself since her family was too poor to afford lessons. She even created her own songs. She sat down on the cushioned bench, placing her hands on the keys. She then let all of her feelings out. It made her feel better, after so long of keeping her feelings in she let all of her feelings engulf her.

What ended up coming out was a beautifully sad song with a twinge of hope, or at least that's what Inuyasha heard. He was standing next to the doorway just out of sight in case Kagome happened to turn around. He had never known this side of Kagome before, it made him want to know Kagome more. He wanted to see every side of Kagome. He wanted to listen more, he wanted to hear her voice, he wanted so many things. The song showed him so many things, without saying anything, it was almost like a story of her life. It was bitter, than angry, than happy, than disappointed, then depressed, then it got so quiet he couldn't hear as well as he would like he tried to shift closer. Unfortunately a floor board creaked. The music instantly stopped. He ran as quickly around the corner.

Kagome walked out of the room. She looked both ways, and then she walked down the hall towards the corner he was at, getting closer and closer. He decided to just walk by pretending he was just coming from around the corner. "Oh hey Kagome, so how do you like the house so far?" "It's amazing thank you. Sango and Miroku have probably finished breakfast already, let's go down and eat." "Yeah good idea, knowing them, if we don't hurry they'll eat all of it before we even get a bite.

"Why you two! What were you doing all this time!" shouted a very inflamed Inuyasha. "Well, you see Inuyasha, we were uhhh, we were." Miroku tried to come up with something. Inuyasha almost hit Miroku on the head when he felt something gently grab the sleeve of his t-shirt. He turned to see Kagome was the one who grabbed his sleeve. "It's okay Inuyasha, we can just all make breakfast together." Inuyasha instantly felt his anger dissipate into nothingness. "Ok Kagome, but only for you. Not for this oaf over there." Miroku let out a sigh of relief.

After cleaning up the mess from breakfast they all (okay, Kagome and Sango decided) to go shopping. Sango found a elegant dress for Kagome. It was a light blue dress that went down to her knees. It also had a black lace back with lace sleeves. It was too expensive for Kagome, but just as Kagome was about to put it back Inuyasha offered to pay for it. At first she protested, but Inuyasha insisted so after much insisting Kagome accepted.

Miroku also bought Sango a beautiful necklace. It was a silver heart shaped locket, a large heart shaped ruby in the middle lined with tiny opals. When Miroku showed it to Sango she squealed and gave Miroku a big hug. Kagome and Inuyasha were standing next to each other smiling at the couple. "They are so cute aren't they?" Kagome asked. "Keh," Inuyasha snorted, "when Miroku doesn't do anything pervy."

After they all went shopping Inuyasha took Kagome home. "Ah Kagome, you're back." Her grandfather greeted them. "Kagome I missed you!" "I missed you to Souta. Hey, where's mom?" "Here I am Kagome. Oh, is this your boyfriend?" Inuyasha blushed, "N-no mom!" Mrs. Higurashi turned to her father, "Denial is such a beautiful thing. Well, I hope I get grandchildren soon." "M-mom! How can you even think that!" Inuyasha started to laugh. "Okay Kagome, I'll see you at school on Monday. Bye!" He walked out to his red Lamborghini still chuckling.

 **What is Kagura and Kanna planning? What is Naraku doing? Find that out in the next chapter.**

 **Please read and review! That way I can make my story good.**


	7. Chapter 7

The quiet tranquility of morning in the hallways was broken with: "You!" WHACK! "Stupid!" Whack "Pervert!" WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! Sango hit Miroku with her books between each word. Yes Miroku groped Sango yet again. "But Sango, it's the hand I swear, it's cursed!" "Cursed my butt!" "You're right Sango, I do enjoy your most gorgeous bu…" WHACK! Miroku sighed, "Thus is the life of a lover." "No that's the life of a pervert." Sango huffed.

"Miroku, when will you ever learn." Inuyasha appeared with Kagome at his side. "As if you have a right to talk mutt-face." A familiar wolf-demon spoke up. "It's ok Kagome, I am here now so you don't have to suffer any longer." "Well, uh thank you Koga, but I…" "She doesn't want you, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha growled. "At least I know how to treat a woman, unlike you mutt." Inuyasha growled even harder and was about to beat Koga into a bloody pulp when Kagome grabbed the sleeve of his red shirt. When Inuyasha looked at Kagome he calmed down instantly. 'What is it about her? Why does she make me feel so calm and content?' he pondered this until he heard, "Well mutt-face don't think that you've won yet, I will win Kagome's heart." With that Koga ran off. "Keh, what a loser."

The bell then rang. It was about 10 minutes in the next period after lunch, the history of weapons. Kagura came into class. "Ummm, Mr. Myoga, Principle Kaede wishes to speak with Kagome." "Oh ok, go on Kagome." Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and the rest of the class looked at Kagome. She got up with a confused look on her face and walked out of the classroom with Kagome. As soon as they got near a girls bathroom, she saw Kanna come out of it with ropes. Kagome tried to back away, but Kagura put her fan to Kagome's back, and her other hand to Kagome's mouth. "Not a word, you are coming with us."

They led her to the bathroom and tied her up. "Ok, start talking. Why did you steal Inuyasha away from Kikyo?" Kagura asked. "Now remember don't lie." Kanna brought out a taser (but a taser for demons, which is much stronger than a normal one for demons). "We'll start out on level 1, but if you keep going, we'll eventually have to go up the scale, each time you lie, we notch it up by 1. Now start talking." "What are you talking about? I didn't steal Kikyo!" "LIAR!" She tased Kagome. "Now I'll ask again, why did you steal Inuyasha away from Kikyo?" "But Kikyo broke up with Inuyasha not the other way around!" "That's not true and you know it!" She tased Kagome again this time on level 2.

It kept going higher and higher until it reached level 10. Kagome was then writhing on the ground. "I'll ask you again, why did you steal Inuyasha from Kikyo!" "I keep telling you that I didn't!" "Kagura clearly this isn't working. We might have to take more serious measures." Kanna said blandly. "You're right Kanna." With that she used her fan to slice the ropes on her, cutting her in the process.

They Kagome up the stairs, up two levels and onto the roof. They pushed her outside. "You have one more chance. Tell us the truth." Kagura demanded. Now Kagome was crying, "I swear, I didn't!" Kikyo then pushed her out against the balcony of the roof. She was about to push her off the roof when, "Kagura, remember, we don't want to be charged for murder. I've got a better idea. Come inside with me." With that Kagura let go of Kagome and ran towards the door. The two shut the door, and locked it. Leaving Kagome out in the freezing rain of the storm that had started during lunch.

Kagome started to bang on the door, "Let me in! Let me in!" After twenty minutes she was so cold that she was too weak to try to bang on the door. She sat down and started to cry. After about another thirty minutes, she tried to get up, but because of the cold she fainted.

After school, Inuyasha still couldn't find Kagome, neither did anyone he asked. "Kagome! Kagome where are you!" He checked everywhere. He looked in the forest, he looked in the cafeteria, Sango looked in all the girl's bathrooms. Inuyasha told his two friends to go home and that he would call them once he found her. After they went home, he realized that there was just one place where he hadn't looked. The roof.

He ran up the flights of stairs to the roof. He found that the door was locked. 'That's odd, why is it locked, it never is." He unlocked it to find Kagome unconscious and soaked on the ground. "Kagome!" He touched her forehead with the back of his hand, "Oh no, she's burning up! I have to get her home! No that's not close enough! I know I'll take her to my home!" She started to shiver. He took off his coat and covered her with it to warm her up.  
He placed her in his car and went as fast as possible to get her to his home. "Come on Kagome, hang in there!" he pleaded. Her face was pale, and she was still shivering. After what seems like for forever, he finally got to his home. Thankfully his brother, who was a successful doctor was home, and thankfully his wife was home as well. He knew if he could get Rin to like Kagome there was no way Sesshomaru would say no. Good thing Rin liked everybody.

"Inuyasha you're home! Who's that! Come on let's get her inside." A beautiful girl in her twenties said. She was a beautiful lady with black hair that went to her shoulders. "Sesshomaru, come over here quickly! It's an emergency!" Sesshomaru appeared. "Please help her dear." He sighed, "Ok, put her in a guest bedroom," "No," Inuyasha interjected, "put her into my bedroom, it's closer." He carried her into his bedroom and onto his red satin waterbed.

Kagome was shaking, her breath was short and staggered, her skin felt like it was burning up. "Let's see, Inuyasha get an ice pack and some of that purple liquid medicine that's in my bag." Sesshomaru said."She also looks like she has been injured, I'll trust you to that Rin, you are much better at dressing wounds than I am."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, after giving Kagome the medicine were kicked out by Rin. She said they were making her lose her concentration, Inuyasha from his whimpering and growling, Sesshomaru because of his complaining.

Kagome woke up to someone rubbing a salve on her back. "Ah, so you are awake. Kagome right?" Kagome nodded, "so Kagome, how are you feeling?" "Fine." "You're a bad liar." "W-what!?" "I can feel you wincing. Besides, you also have a fever and multiple wounds. If it's okay, I'll let Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango in now." She nodded.

"Kagome, how are you? Are you ok?" Sango pounced on her. "I'm ok." "You're a bad liar." "Why does everyone say that?!" "Well look at you! You're pale, you have a fever, and multiple wounds. How can you be ok?!" Now Inuyasha spoke up, "What happened Kagome?" Kagome's eyes dropped to her lap, her bangs covering her eyes. "What happened to Kagome?" Inuyasha said more demandingly. "They asked me question, I told them the truth but they didn't believe me, so they used a demon taser on me. Then they locked me outside on the roof. You know the rest." She said quietly, almost a whisper. "Who did it Kagome?" she stayed quiet, "Kagomeeeee" he started to growl. Miroku placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder "Inuyasha, let's let her sleep. She needs her rest. She's had a rough time both physically and emotionally." "Fine," with that the group went out. Kagome instantly fell asleep.

 _ **Kagome's dream**_

"Tie her up!" The group shoved her over to a pile of logs with a stake in the middle. They tied her up to it, and they threw 5 lit matches into the pile. The smoke stung her eyes, the flames licked her ankles. It burned her feet. "Burn the freak!" "Yeah, burn the witch!" she could hear from the crowd around her. "Please stop! Let me go!" she pleaded, crying half from lost hope, half from the smoke. The smoke started to choke her, and she was losing consciousness. The last thing she saw was a flash of silver, and she was carried away from the fire.

 _ **Back to Reality**_

"Kagome!" someone was shaking her, the voice was masculine, "Kagome wake up!" Her eyes fluttered open. Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. "Are you ok? You were tossing and turning in your sleep." Kagome blushed. "I-I'm fine, thank you Inuyasha." She tried to sit up, "Take it easy Kagome, don't overdo it." He gently leaned her back down. "Inuyasha, where am I?" "You're in my room." She eyed him suspiciously. "It isn't what you think it might be, you were in a critical condition and my room was the closest." He explained quickly, his face was flushed. Kagome giggled, "Ok, I believe you."

By the time that it was around dinner time, Kagome was well enough to eat dinner with everyone else. Inuyasha informed her that his parents were home. Rin (in a cream dress) and Sango (in a hot pink dress) helped her get clean herself up and get ready for dinner. She wore a beautiful forest green dress with a white sweater. Inuyasha changed in a guest bedroom; he was in a handsome black suit with a red and silver tie. He then helped Kagome get to dinner because she was still a little weak from the sickness. She saw Sesshomaru in a white suit, edged in red. Miroku was wearing a purple suit. Then there was Inuyasha's parents. His mother was beautiful. She was wearing a pink dress with a floral pattern. His father was wearing a white suit, like Sesshomaru's, but was edged with blue. When Inuyasha's parents saw Kagome, his mother gasped, and his father stood up clearly surprised.

Well, well, well. It seems like Kagome has forgotten what people do to freaks. Maybe we should remind her." "Yes I agree, but Naraku, what about her friends, what about Inuyasha?" "He is of no matter to me Byakuya. We'll deal with him soon enough, and when he's gone, we'll strike." Naraku started to laugh evilly, clearly pleased with his little plan. Oh yes, he would be looking forward to torturing his favorite miko.

 **Why are Inuyasha's parents surprised at seeing Kagome? Do they know her? And what is Naraku planning? Find out in my next chapter.**

 **Please read and review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _When Inuyasha's parents saw Kagome, his mother gasped, and his father stood up clearly surprised._ "Mom, is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked clearly confused. 'Why would they react upon seeing Kagome?' he thought. "Inutaisho, do you think she is…?" Inuyasha's mother asked. "I don't know Izayoi," Inutaisho responded. "Dear, what is your name?" Izayoi asked. "Kagome." "Ok, Kagome, would you mind showing us your ankles and the back of your shoulder?" "ummm, ok." She lifted up her dress, showing the burns on her ankles. Izayoi's eyes widened, and she looked at her husband. Then Kagome lifted up her hair, showing a birth mark that looked much like a bow and arrow.

Izayoi gasped. "I was right, she is that girl Inutaisho." "Wait, do I know you?" Kagome asked. "Do you remember anything at all when you were tied to that stake?" Kagome paled. "Y-yes, I remember what it felt like, and, and something else, a flash of silver that got me away from it. But after that, nothing." "Mom, what do you mean, 'stake'" "Oh, I forgot that you were away on a vacation with Miroku and Sango at the time. Well, I'll only tell the story if Kagome wishes me to." "Yeah," Kagome sighed, "might as well, if we don't he's just going to keep pestering us if we don't." "That is a very true statement Kagome," Inutaisho agreed. "Yeah, as if you wouldn't do the same." Izayoi chided. "N-now Izayoi there is no need to be vicious about it." "You're only saying that because you don't want me to tell the story of how you totally embarrassed yourself because you thought I was cheating on you." "I thought you agreed that we would never bring that up." Inutaisho pouted. 'Geez, he's almost worse than Inuyasha.' Kagome thought.

"Excuse me, mom, dad, if you're done with your little chit-chat, can you please tell us what happened to Kagome?" Inuyasha was getting a little impatient. He wanted to know who did those terrible things to Kagome so he could pound them into the ground. "Well let's see, Inutaisho, you should start it out, I mean you were the one who found her." "Alright, well I was walking home from a long day of work…"

 _ **Flashback**_

Inutaisho was walking home from a long day of work at his successful company; Inutaisho Inc. **(I know it's not creative, but give me a break)**. His sensitive nose then smelled something burning, normally he wouldn't care, but he could also pick up the scent of a human being burned as well. 'Hmmm, if I save someone, I could easily become rewarded as a hero, and boost up the popularity of my business.' He thought. He ran over to where the smell was coming from, it didn't take long to find the source of the fire.

There in a place of the yard in the back of the school where most people couldn't find it, was a pile of logs. On the logs, was a girl tied up to a stake. She looked like she was barely conscious, probably because of the smoke. He ran to her slashed the ropes and quickly picked her up, rushing back to his house. By the time he was 5 minutes away from the sight, she had already lost consciousness. 'Poor girl' he thought, 'who could be so cruel as to do this to her.' When he got home, Izayoi was waiting, "Where…" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw the girl he was holding. "Come on, let's take her inside. I'll take care of her. You can then go call the hospital and the police."

With that Izayoi took the girl and carried her up to a bedroom, there she put salve on her burned legs and ankles. Then she saw all of the marks on the girls back, she decided to put medicine on that as well, 'these look like claw marks as well as whip marks. Who could have done this to her?' she wondered. Then she was a mark on her shoulder. It was a birthmark in the shape of a bow and arrow. She remembered the words from an old priestess. 'I shall place my power into a powerful priestess baby. She shall carry on what I have not finished; she shall destroy that clan and bring them to shame. Her times shall be rough, but if she can find someone to love, her power will grow immensely.' She also remembered asking the priestess how to identify her, 'she shall have the same mark as I do, the mark of a bow and arrow.' 'Could this be the girl that priestess was talking about?  
 _ **End Flashback**_

"Eventually the ambulance came for you and that was the last that we heard of you, until now. Oh and Kagome, put this on Inuyasha." Izayoi held up a beaded necklace. "Ok, why?" "You'll see." Kagome took the necklace and put it around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha then abruptly stood up. "Kagome, why didn't you tell us?!" he growled. "It wasn't needed at the time." "Were you planning on keeping this from us for forever!?" "Yes." Inuyasha started to growl. "Kagome, I suggest you use a word of submission." Izayoi advised. Kagome pondered this, 'hmmm, a word of submission. He's a half dog demon. Welllll.'

"Inuyasha, sit!" The necklace glowed and pulled him down giving him a face-full of French onion soup. "Kagome! What was that for!" "You needed to shut up and sit…" Inuyasha's face said hello to the French onion soup again. "Oops, sorry Inuyasha." "Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

 **Okay, I hope you liked it. Please review. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hey, did you hear that there is a music contest coming up?" Sango excitedly exclaimed. "Yeah, and your point is?" Kagome asked, obviously not interested. "Well, I was wondering if you, me, and that new girl Ayame could do it together." "Yeah, but…" "Great I knew you would do it," Sango cut off. Kagome sighed, 'how did I get roped into this?'

When they asked Ayame she started to jump up and down with joy. "I'd love to, thank you very very much!" Then she got serious, "So, what will each of us do? I'm kind of good at the keyboard." "Ok, I'm pretty good at the drums, and I know that Kagome is amazing at singing." "I'm not that good." Kagome mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

About a week later, and about a million practices, it was time for their performance.

Jakotsu was on the stage, "And next performing the song Mr. Wonderful by Smile dk… the Shikon Girls! A roar came from the stands when the three girls came out.

 _Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Oh you're so incredible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Wonderful to me!  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Oh you're irresistible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
A miracle to me_

 _Hold me  
I want to feel your arms around me _Kagome wrapped her arms around herself _  
Oh-na-na  
Oh-na-na_

 _Kiss me_ Kagome blew a kiss to the audience (the boys went crazy) _  
Cause only you can make me happy  
Oh-na-na-na_

 _Ooh-na-na-hey-ya-hey-ya  
Oh Mr. Wonderful  
Oh-na-na-hey-ya-hey-ya  
Are you for real?  
Oh-na-na-hey-ya-hey-ya  
It's not impossible!  
ooh-na-na-hey-ya-hey-ya_

 _Ooh-a ooh-a  
_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Oh you're so incredible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Wonderful to me!  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Oh you're irresistible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
A miracle to me_

 _Touch me_ Ayame placed her hands to her collarbone

 _It feels like heaven I'm so happy_

 _Ooh na na ooh na na_

 _Love me_ Sango winked at the audience

' _Cause only you can make me happy_

 _Ooh na na na_

 _Ooh-na-na-hey-ya-hey-ya  
Oh Mr. Wonderful  
Oh-na-na-hey-ya-hey-ya  
Are you for real?  
Oh-na-na-hey-ya-hey-ya  
It's not impossible!  
ooh-na-na-hey-ya-hey-ya_

 _Ooh a ooh a_

 _Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Oh you're so incredible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Wonderful to me!  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Oh you're irresistible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
A miracle to me_

 _A miracle to me_

 _A miracle to me_

 _A miracle to me_

 _Ooh na na hey ya hey ya_

 _Ooh na na ooh na na_

 _Ooh na na na_

 _Ooh na na hey ya hey ya_

 _Ooh na na hey ya hey ya_

 _Ooh a ooh a_

 _Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Oh you're so incredible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Wonderful to me!  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Oh you're irresistible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
A miracle to me_

 _Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Oh you're so incredible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Wonderful to me!  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
Oh you're irresistible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful  
A miracle to me_

 _Ooh na na hey ya hey ya_

 _Ooh na na_

 _Ooh na na_

 _A miracle to me_

 _Ooh na na hey ya hey ya_

 _Ooh na na na_

 _A miracle to me_

 _Ooh na na hey ya hey ya_

 _Ooh na na na_

 _A miracle to me_

All the girls ended with a pose, the crowd went absolutely wild. They then went off the stage to be greeted by their friends. Kagome ran over and hugged Inuyasha. "We did it, did you see that, they loved us!" "Yeah, and you know who else…"

"Okay, the following two groups make your way to the stage for the final round to break the tie. The Chicettes, and the Shikon Girls." The girls ran onto the stage. "Ok, Shikon Girls do your next song.

Kagome went up to the mic. "Ok everybody! Who wants to hear our next song." The whole crowd went into a frenzy, "We do!" "Ok then, the next song is Romeo and Juliet by S.O.A.P!"

 _It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet  
It feels like  
Something's happening to me  
It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet  
It feels like  
Something's Romeo and Juliet happening to me  
_

 _In the summertime, I met a guy  
He was so fine  
He blew my mind  
My friends are telling me _

_He was so fine  
He blew my mind  
My friends are telling me  
Girl, he's a looser  
But they can't see_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Romeo and Juliet  
Romeo and Juliet_

 _Hallo  
From the first time I saw his eyes  
There was sunshine  
Every time  
He walks into the room  
I feel my heart go boom, boom, boom_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Romeo and Juliet  
Romeo and Juliet_

 _There was a time when I was young_

 _And love - it felt so strong  
Now it comes back to me  
What's going on?_

 _It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet  
It feels like  
Something's happening to me  
It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet  
It feels like  
Something's happening to me  
It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet (du, dap, dap, duuu, dap, dap) _

_It feels like (du, dap, dap)  
Something's happening to me (duuu, dap, dap)  
It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet (du, dap, dap, duuu, dap, dap)  
It feels like (du, dap, dap)  
Something's happening to me (duuu, dap, dap)  
It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet  
It feels like  
Something's happening to me_

The whole crowd went wild again. "Amazing job Shikon Girls, now let's see how the Chicettes can counter this."

Kikyo, Kagura, and Yura got onto the stage. Kikyo shouted to the crowd"Hey Shikon High, now we're gonna sing, When I Grow Up by The Pussycat Dolls" The whole crowd roared with agreement.

 _Boys call you sexy  
And you don't care what they say  
See every time you turn around  
They screaming your name_

 _Boys call you sexy  
And you don't care what they say  
See every time you turn around  
They screaming your name_

 _Now I've got a confession  
When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
Anything at all for them to notice me_

 _But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

 _You don't know what its like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

 _When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies_

 _When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies_

 _When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines_

 _When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick  
When I step out on the scene_

 _Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it_

 _Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it_

 _They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far_

 _But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

 _You don't know what its like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

 _When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies_

 _When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies_

 _When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines_

 _When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick  
When I step out on the scene_

 _Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it_

 _Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it_

 _I see them staring at me  
Ooh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true 'cause what I do  
No one can do it better_

 _You can talk about me  
'Cause I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me watching me  
And I know you want it, oh_

 _When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies_

 _When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies_

 _When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines_

 _When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick  
When I step out on the scene_

 _Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it_

 _Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it_

 _When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies_

 _When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies_

 _When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines_

 _When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick  
When I step out on the scene_

 _Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it_

 _Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it_

The crowd erupted into roars again. Jakotsu got onto the stage after about 5 minutes. "Ok, we have the results of this year's music contest. And the winners are, drum roll please…" Everyone drum rolled. Jakotsu held up his hands in the air signaling everyone to stop. And the winners are The Shikon Girls!" The whole stadium erupted into applause, well except for one person lerking in the shadows.

 **Ok, so that's that chapter. Hopefully if you all do my poll we can have the next chapter be a halloween themed one. I'd love to find out what you all choose. Please review. AND PLEASE DO THE POLL! I need to find out what Miroku is going to wear. Plus any other suggestions on what the rest of the group should wear is great to.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Kagome! Sango! You'll never believe this!" Ayame was running towards the two girls, "What is it Ayame?" Kagome asked. "Koga just asked me out!" "Really? That's great good for you!" Sango congratulated her. "If only Miroku would do that." "He still hasn't asked you out yet? I mean he clearly like you." Kagome told her, "Yeah, he likes my butt." Sango grumbled. "Anyways, Ayame, where is Koga going to take you out to?" "Get this; he's taking me out to the most expensive restaurant in town!" Ayame squealed. "Oh my gosh you're so lucky." Just then the bell rang, "Oh no we're going to be late!" All the girls screamed. They all rushed towards class.

"Okay class, today we are going to do some good old volleyball as a warm up, and then we'll go into weapons practice. Kagome groaned, she hated weapons practice, well you know why. Okay, so on team 1, it'll be Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Koga, and Ayame. On team 2 it'll be Naraku, Kikyo, Kagura, Yura, Kanna, and Goshinki. Ok everyone get into position. Kagome will serve first. Kagome took the ball and served it to the other team, it went by so fast that the player closest, Kikyo, couldn't even touch it. Kikyo scowled at Kagome, but no one else saw it other than Kagome. "Point for team 1." Kaede yelled.

It kept going like that; eventually Kaede had to give the ball to the other team so that they could at least have a shot. Kikyo got the ball; Kagome could see that Kikyo was using some of her priestess power to make her stronger. Then Kikyo hit the ball, it went by so fast, but Kagome got to the ball and hit it over the net. "Point for team 1, and the game is over. Team 1 wins!" Kikyo's face twisted up with angry hatred. Kagome could see the angry aura around Kikyo, she could see how menacing it was. Then when Inuyasha hugged her (out of excitement), her aura erupted into pure hatred. 'I will make that Kagome pay.' Kikyo thought. With that, they went into practice.

After practice, Kagome went back into the forest. Inuyasha was about to follow her when Kikyo stepped in front of him. She put on an innocent and sad face (trying to conceal the fact that she was only going to do what she was going to do out of spite), "Inuyasha, may I speak to you for a moment." He was taken aback, "Yeah, I guess." They walked into a quiet place that was more private unfortunately that was the place near the forest, "Well you see, I've been thinking, and Inuyasha I'm so sorry for dumping you! I now know that the only person I ever want to be with is you." With that Kikyo kissed Inuyasha full on the lips, and Kagome saw the whole thing, with that she fled into the forest crying. "Look Kikyo, I don't think we should do this." "What do you mean Inu?" "Well, you see, you dumped me, for no reason. I don't think I can just get over it that quickly." His face was looking at his feet, his bangs covered his eyes. "Why? Is it that Kagome girl? Does she mean more to you than I do Inuyasha." Her voice was now cold. "Fine, I get it. Don't come back begging to me anymore though," with that, Kikyo left Inuyasha to his thoughts.

'Stupid Kagome,' Kikyo thought, 'I wish she would die.' "I can make that happen you know." A figure was standing in the shadows. "I can help you get back at Kagome." "You can? How do you propose you'd do that?" "It's simple really, I'll help you under one condition." "And that is?" "If you agree to be my girlfriend." "It's a deal." "Excellent, now I know a few things about Kagome. It'll be fun squashing her hopes and dreams again." With that the new couple walked back into the shadows, plotting what they might do to Kagome.

Meanwhile, Kagome was still in the forest, crying. 'How could Inuyasha do this to me.' She thought, 'I know that he never did say that he loved me, but he implied it, he showed it with his emotions. Was he just faking it? I am a fool to think that Inuyasha would actually love me. He was probably laughing at me from behind my back. For once I thought I had a chance at finding someone I loved that actually loved me back. I shouldn't have let my emotions out of check, if it goes on like this that accident surely will happen again.' But she couldn't stop crying. She slid down the trunk of the tree, and brought her knees up to her chest, and put her face between her knees. 'I'm such a fool.' She thought.

"Kagome! Kagome where are you?! Kagome!" Inuyasha called out for her. 'Where can she be?' he thought. Then he picked up the smell of something salty, and then he heard the sound of crying. He ran toward the noise and smell, there he found Kagome. His heart hurt at the sight of the girl. He walked over to her. "Kagome are you alright?" Her head shot up at the sound of his voice. She glared at him. "Why would you care." Her voice was cold and harsh making him flinch. "Kagome, what are you talking about? Of course I care." He tried to wrap his arm around her but she got out of the way. "Don't pretend Inuyasha. I saw you with Kikyo. I saw you kiss her." "Kagome wha…" then it dawned on him, he remembered Kikyo trying to get him back, he remembered her trying to kiss him to win him over. Kagome must have seen that. "Why don't you stop wasting time with me and go back to your precious Kikyo." Inuyasha then grabbed Kagome and pulled her toward him so that her back was to his chest. "Oh Kagome, did you even see that last part?" "What are you talking about Inuyasha?" "I told Kikyo that I wouldn't go back to her." "But Inuyasha…" He spun her around. His face was closing in on hers, then,

"Hey guys, I found the… Ooh I'm so sorry!" it was Sango. "Sango, did you interrupt their moment? Shame on you Sango. Although, what were you two going to do? I mean you were all alone, in the middle of a forest, with no one around…" BAM! "Get your mind out of the gutter you lecher!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango gave him another lump on the head, "How can you even think that Miroku? You know that Inuyasha and Kagome would never do that!" "Well, I couldn't help it, the circumstances point in that direction." "What circumstances!" Inuyasha yelled. He then started to chase Miroku around the forest. Both Sango and Kagome sighed. Some things never change.

"It's a perfect plan! There's no way that Kagome can thwart this one!" "Yes my dear, I know, I've thought it out very carefully, there really is no way that anyone can mess it up." The two figures started to laugh really creepy and evil laughs. "Kikyo, you're doing it again." "Shut up Yura!"

 **So how is it so far? But really, please do that poll, otherwise I can't write that Halloween section in the book, and my story is coming to a close!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So is everything ready?" "Yep, they won't know what hit them." A door opened, SPLASH! Two buckets of water toppled onto the poor unsuspecting now soaked boys. Kagome and Sango were clutching their sides from the laughter. "Y-you should have s-seen your faces!" Sango laughed. Then both Kagome and Sango copied their faces, "Grrrr, I'm going to get you!" Kagome squealed and started to run away from Inuyasha. He grabbed her and picked her up and swung her onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaa," Kagome whined. "Ha, that's what you get." Miroku had a gleam in his eyes which Sango didn't like. "W-what are you doing Miroku, no, no stay away!" Miroku pounced and grabbed Sango he then took his water bottle from behind his back and dumped it on Sango's head.

Then the bell rang signaling the end of free period. It had been a few days after Kagome saw Kikyo kiss Inuyasha, everything was back to normal. "Ok Inuyasha you can put me down now." "Hmmmm, I don't think so." "Inuyasha put me down!" "No." "Then I just will have to say…" "Ah! Don't say it! I'll put you down." "Thank you." Inuyasha sighed and put her down.

"Hey Kagome, you never did tell me who did those horrible things to you." "No one." "That's not true, tell me the truth." "No." "Tell me." "No!" "Tell me" "NO!" "JUST TELL ME!" he was growling now. "No! Shut up and sit!" "Ooof! Kagome!" Kagome stalked off. "Smooth move Inuyasha." Miroku said, while patting someone's behind. "PERVERT!" WHAM! Sango hit him with her book bag, then stalked off with Kagome. "And you judged me?" Inuyasha's eyebrow started to twitch. Miroku placed his hand behind his head, "He, he he. Oops."

As Kagome was walking alone in the halls, someone bumped into her, "Watch wear you're walking girly." Someone growled. She turned around to retort when she saw him. Her face paled, "W-why are you here?" "Oh I've always been here Kagome, you just never saw me. Don't worry, I'm going to make your life miserable, starting with your little dog friend." He smirked, and then walked away.

When he got around the corner he changed into a different form, he texted someone: _The trap has been set_. He turned his phone off and walked further into the shadows.

Kagome was shaking, she put her hand up against a wall, her face was almost as white as paper. She seemed to be almost in a trance. She couldn't get those memories out of her head. Those awful memories, people holding her underwater, getting tied up to a stake, people slashing her, people whipping her. With each memory that popped into her head the shakier and quicker her breathing got. Her vision started to go black. "Kagome!" she heard someone calling her name, but who was it? "Kagome get ahold of yourself! Kagome! KAGOME!" She blacked out.

Kagome woke up to see beautiful but worried golden eyes staring at her. She sat up, "Where am I?" She saw she was on a cot. "You're in the nurse's office, you really worried us." She found that those beautiful golden eyes belonged to Inuyasha. She tried to get up but her knees buckled beneath her. Inuyasha caught her. "Hey, take it easy." He layedd her back down on the cot. "What happened?" "We were wondering where you were so we went to look for you, when we found you you were hyperventilating, we tried to snap you out of it, but you ended up fainting." Inuyasha had just a tinge of pink on his cheeks. "You fainted in his arms." Miroku added. Inuyasha punched him. Kagome started to blush. "Well, thank you Inuyasha for catching me." She said. "Yeah um, no problem." Kagome giggled. She tried to get up again, "Here, let me carry you," Inuyasa picked Kagome up and placed her on his back.

Inuyasha placed her down at the cherry tree. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were all looking at Kagome. "Kagome can you tell us what happened?" Sango asked. "What made you so nervous?" Kagome lowered her gaze. "Kagomeeeee what happened." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome. She flinched. "Kagome you have to tell us, how are we supposed to help if you don't?" Miroku tried to convince her. "You can't help, if you do he'll hurt you to!" She tried to plead with them. "We don't care Kagome, you have to tell us."

"I think I can help with part of the story." "Principal Kaede!" "So child, are you the Chosen Child?" Kagome gasped, her head snapped up. "Ah, so you recognize that name?" Kagome's eyes started to sparkle with tears. "Yes, that's what he called me." "Who did?" Inuyasha asked. "The man who did all of those terrible things to me." Inuyasha started to growl. "Inuyasha, quit growling, please continue child." "Well, it all started when Onigumo Goto transferred to my school."

 _ **Flashback**_

"Okay class we have a new student, Onigumo Goto can you please step up to the front?" "My pleasure." He said in a cold voice. "Let's see, I'm Onigumo Goto, I guess I like to do a few things," "Ok Onigumo, why don't you sit next to Kagome. Kagome raise your hand." he licked his lips and glared maliciously at Kagome. That was the beginning of Kagome's suffering. Onigumo instantly rose to the top of the school, so because he hated Kagome, so naturally everyone else did. People started by just tripping Kagome and playing minor pranks. Then it got into people trying to hurt Kagome, they would punch her, hit her, kick her, whip her. Then it eventually got into trying to kill her. They would try to poison her, shoot her with an arrow, drown her, try to stab her, and then eventually burn her.

 _ **End Flashback**_

Kagome left out the part containing her father, 'they don't need to know that yet' Kagome thought. "Goto where have I heard that name before?" Kaede wondered aloud. "Oh yes, the Goto clan is a very dangerous clan, actually the Archer Priestess was the only priestess who could actually stand up to the Goto clan. That clan was known for shape-shifting, but for some reason, a few years ago, they just disappeared." "So you're saying that there is no way to find him! What happened to him! Did they die?" "Well, no one knows, my own suspicion is I think that they disguised themselves so that no one could find them." "You don't think that they died?" Sango asked. "No, they were to powerful to just all of a sudden die." Kagome shivered. Inuyasha put his arm around her and held her close. "Don't worry Kagome, we won't let him get close to you." "Ummm, about that Inuyasha." "What Kagome?" "He came up to me when I was alone in the halls. He said that he is at this school, and has been for a while now." Inuyasha's face got purple streaks on them **(almost like his demon form but just without the red eyes.)**

 **So how did you like it? Please review and do my poll.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Ummm, Inuyasha are you ok?"Kagome asked. Inuyasha's eyes started to glow red, his fangs and claws got longer and sharper. He started to growl. "He's starting to turn into a demon!" Kaede exclaimed. Kagome did the only thing she could think of, "Inuyasha sit!" "Aaaaah! What'd you do that for!" "You were turning into a demon, and you started to growl." "Keh, why does it matter to you if I turn into a demon?" "Why do you think?! It's because you might turn on us! I didn't want to lose you!" Kagome started to cry, but she still kept her powers in check, when…

Kagome started to cough up blood. Then she was on the ground, shivering and shaking. Everyone rushed towards her, "No stay back, please, get out of here. I don't want to hurt you." With that her spiritual energy exploded out of her. She was writhing on the ground in agony. Her screams echoed throughout the forest. "Kaede what's happening?" Sango asked in alarm. "That is the result of what happens when you keep your spirit energy inside you for too long. What happens is that it eventually will destroy you from the inside out." Inuyasha rushed towards Kagome, "No Inuyasha, you must stay away from Kagome!" "She needs me right now." "Inuyasha, sit boy." Kagome said weakly. Inuyasha face-planted into the ground. Kagome's breathing started to become shallow and shaky. Her whole body felt as though it were on fire.

'I've got to get away from them, I can't let them get hurt because of me, I can't have another incident like that.' The image of a man being destroyed by the pink spiritual energy appeared in her mind. 'No, never again will I let that happen.' With that she painfully lifted herself up, supporting herself with a tree. She then started to walk away, slow but at least moving. 'I have to get away.' She kept thinking. Thankfully they weren't following her. Eventually she got herself far enough away from everyone so that she didn't have to worry about her hurting them.

Then, her spirit energy erupted; it was spilling out of her. She started to cry tears of blood; she was coughing up more and more blood. She was bent down on the ground; she slammed her fist on the ground, trying to stop the pain. She felt like she was going to explode, her ears were ringing; her vision already red from the blood was starting to turn black. Every inch of her felt like it was going to implode. Her breaths were so shaky she felt like dying would be better than this pain. And then, it stopped.

The pain was starting to lesson, there was no more spiritual energy pouring out of her. Her breathing became steadier, and her eyes stopped crying blood, the coughing lessoned, and her eyesight started to clear up. Her breathing was still hard though, so she still sat down to try to catch it. Kagome then heard footsteps coming, she looked up to see her friends running up to her.

"Kagome! Are you ok! Oh my gosh!" Sango ran over to her, and started to wipe her face. "That was so bad that she actually started to cry tears of blood!" Miroku exclaimed. "It's ok…"she was breathing hard, "I'm… fine….now." She then fainted into Inuyasha's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Just a forewarning this one's going to be a little bit shorter.**

Chapter 13

"Are you sure you're okay Kagome?" Sango asked for what seemed like the 100th time that day. "Yeah, I'm fine Sango." "Kagome," Sango ran in front of Kagome and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Kagome you have to _promise_ me that you won't ever keep your spiritual energy locked up inside you. You were lucky this time, but if that happens again, there won't be a next time, you might die. Got it, so you have to promise me." "Okay Sango I promise." Kagome sighed. She had thought that keeping her energy inside would keep those she loved safe, but instead it only put them into danger. She slammed her fist into the lockers denting them from using her spirit energy, startling Sango and about almost everyone else in the hall.

"I can't believe myself. All I want to do is protect those I love, and yet, and yet all I seem to ever do is hurt people. Why am I so pathetic! I hate my uselessness, I hate my powers, and I hate myself!" Her spirit energy was radiating off of her. "Hey, you're not useless, and your powers can protect, it's just that you don't know how." Sango comforted her, "It's kind of like a sword, if learned properly it can be used to protect those you love." Kagome's spirit energy dissipated, "thanks Sango, you always know how to make me feel better." 'My powers are like a sword, if learned properly it can be used to protect, but how do I learn how to use it?' she thought. With that still on her mind, the girls walked home together as Sango was going to stay at Kagome's house.

As they were passing by a dark alley way they heard footsteps coming out of it. The girls quickened their pace, the footsteps did as well. They burst out into a run, and so did the footsteps. Then someone grabbed the two girls from the back, covered their mouths with something that smelled almost like poison, and they blacked out.

Inuyasha walked to his locker with Miroku, when he opened it he saw a note. He opened it and the two boys read: _We have taken your two precious friends Kagome and Sango captive, if you want to see them again, you will come to the Kumo Corporation and prepare to fight._

 _Onigumo Goto_

Inuyasha put his face down, his bangs covering his face. When he lifted his face up, purple streaks were on his face, his fangs had grown and become sharper. He growled, "Onigumo, you better be prepared, because I _will_ kill you!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 _ **Previously**_

Then someone grabbed the two girls from the back, covered their mouths with something that smelled almost like poison, and they blacked out.

Inuyasha walked to his locker with Miroku, when he opened it he saw a note. He opened it and the two boys read: _We have taken your two precious friends Kagome and Sango captive, if you want to see them again, you will come to the Kumo Corporation and prepare to fight._

 _Onigumo Goto_

Inuyasha put his face down, his bangs covering his face. When he lifted his face up, purple streaks were on his face, his fangs had grown and become sharper. He growled, "Onigumo, you better be prepared, because I _will_ kill you!"

 _ **Now**_

The two girls woke up to see themselves in two separate cages. Kagome tried to see if she could get the cage opened, when she touched the bars it shocked her. "Ow! That hurt!" She looked around and spotted Sango, "Sango! Are you ok?" "Yeah, but where are we?" "That's what I've been wondering." "Yeah, I wonder what the guys are doing right now." "Don't get your hopes up Sango, they probably don't know something even happened us. Even if they did they would never be able to find us." Kagome said in a depressed tone. "Don't get so depressed Kagome, instead let's try to find a way out of these cages, and out of this place.

"That should prove to be impossible." Two figures were emerging out of the shadows. "And even if you should be able to escape from those cages, you shall never make it out of here alive." Now the two figures stepped completely out of the shadows, proving them to be Kikyo and Naraku. "What! Kikyo, Naraku! Why would you do this to us!?" "Ah, but I believe you also know me by another name Kagome, don't you remember me? How about I refresh your memory, I am also known as Onigumo Goto, but I changed it." "Yeah, now I get why you would do this thing to me, but why Sango? And what about Kikyo, that doesn't explain why Kikyo would do this to us." "Well, you see, Sango just happened to be there. We never planned to actually capture her, but you see, if she saw Kagome get captured, and she wasn't captured herself she would surely go to Inuyasha and he would ruin everything. And pertaining to Kikyo and why she would do this to you, well I'll let her explain."

Kikyo let go of Naraku's arm and walked up to Kagome's cage, "You see, it's because I hate you." "Wait, why do you hate me?" Kagome was confused; she didn't think she had done anything in particular to her that was bad. "It's because you stole Inuyasha away from me." Kikyo's voice was cold and filled with pure hatred. "But why would you care, you _dumped_ him!" "It's because his heart should be mine, I don't care for him at all, but I want him to think of only me. He belongs to me!" "That's cruel Kikyo, how could you do that to him!" "Easy, why should I care if it's cruel, I want him to be mine, and no one else's!" With that she walked away from Kagome's cage and back to Naraku.

"Ok Naraku, let's make these two suffer." "Yes, let's see, let's start out with level one for shock." With that he twisted a dial on a remote and pressed a button. With that the whole cage got an electric current, shocking them. "No! Please, stop!" "How about no." "Please at least spare Sango. I'll do anything, just let her go. I'll let you do what you want with me." "How touching, but we won't let her go, and we already are able to do whatever we want with you." Naraku said evilly. With that he twisted the dial and pushed the button, the shock waves got stronger and more intense. The girls started to whimper.

Kikyo was enjoying this, she was smiling and everything. Little did she know though, was that someone was looking at her in the shadows tears started to glisten in her eyes. How had her kind role model all of a sudden turn so dark and awful right before her eyes? She was glad she did what she did. She couldn't stand to see those girls being hurt before her eyes. At first she hated Kagome for stealing Inuyasha away from Kikyo, but now she was ashamed of what she did now hearing Kikyo confess that terrible truth.

The dial on the remote showed that the cages were now at level 10. The girls were screaming in pain. Then Inuyasha and Miroku slammed the doors open. What he saw made his anger erupt. He could see the girls screaming, and there was Naraku .He was smiling! The sicko was actually smiling at the girls' expense! This infuriated Inuyasha. Then he saw who was standing next to Naraku, "Kikyo," he whispered.

The couple spun around, surprise on their faces. "How'd you get in here?" Kikyo gasped. "Well you did leave us a nice note telling us what happened to the girls and where they were." Miroku said, "We sent you no note!" Kikyo spit. "Well, we got a note, now give Sango and Kagome back to us. I do not want to fight, it's against my religion, but if I must I will." "Ha as if you could defeat us!" Naraku laughed. "Ready Inuyasha? You brought the sword your father gave to you for your birthday?" "Of course, got your staff" "Do I ever leave home without it?" "Nope, let's go." They charged at Naraku, "You come any closer and the girls die." Naraku warned. The two boys stopped, "That's good boys."

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here!? Go save yourself!" "Same for you Miroku! Forget about us, go!" "We will not leave two beautiful ladies in distress!" Miroku responded. "Quit being a pervert and go!" "Why does she always say I'm a pervert." Miroku whined. "Let's have a little fun with these boys, Kikyo go and set open _that_ cage." "You mean _that_ cage?" "Yes of course _that_ cage." "Oooh, this is going to be so much fun!" Kikyo squealed with delight sounding like a child as she ran towards towards a bell pull. When she pulled it, a door opened, and out came hundreds of demons.

"Tessaiga!" Inuyasha yelled pulling out his blade which transformed into a huge sword. He charged at the demons, and yelled; "Wind Scar!" a huge claw like mark came from the sword and destroyed most of the demons. Miroku hit a few demons with his staff. But Kagome knew that it would just keep going unless Naraku's remote was destroyed.

Then she felt something sharp poke her in the back. She turned around to find a bow and arrow harmlessly floating in the air next to her. She took it, strung the bow and aimed it at the remote. Naraku didn't see the arrow until it was too late; the sacred arrow completely destroyed the remote. The cages broke and Kagome and Sango rushed out. Kagome ran towards Inuyasha and faced the many demons that were heading their way. She closed her eyes to focus, and when she opened her eyes, they glowed pink. A huge blast of spirit energy hit the demons and destroyed all of them. All four of them then faced Naraku and Kikyo. The two girls went for Kikyo, the two boys went for Naraku. Both of them ended up getting beaten to a bloody pulp. Then a police siren sounded, Kikyo and Naraku were taken away.

"Kagome are you ok?" "Yes. Thank you for saving us." "Sango, will you be my girlfriend?" "Oh Miroku" she kissed him. "Does that answer your question?" Miroku hugged Sango come on let's get out of here. They walked together hand-in-hand.

"They make such a great couple." Kagome smiled. "What about us?" "What do you mean?" "Kagome, I love you. I always have, will you be my girlfriend?" "I love you to Yash," He blushed at the nickname, he loved it. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Her knees started to buckle a little bit from fatigue. "Hey, pull yourself together Kagome. How about I carry you?" Without waiting for an answer, he picked her up. Then he kissed her, full on the lips. There was no one to interrupt them, except for the need to breathe. With that he carried her home.

 _ **8 years later**_

Kagome and Inuyasha were alone on a beach together. Miroku and Sango had already gotten married. Inuyasha became the head of his father's business, and Kagome was helping him run it. Sango and Miroku had become part of the police assigned to keep the demons in line. They also now had three children.

"Kagome, can I ask you something?" "Yes, Yash, what is it?" He got down on one knee, he pulled a ring from inside his pocket. "Kagome, will you marry me?" Kagome smiled so brightly she rivaled the sun. She immediately wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Of course Inuyasha!" With that the happy couple turned and faced the setting sun, looking forward to whatever tomorrow brought them.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
